Crazy Hat and her Dollies
by Karlita Sirbala
Summary: Evelyn Rand always observed people down in the subway. And there were two particular girls who caught her attention from the moment they stepped into the subway station. What does Evelyn see in them that intrigues her so much?


Evelyn Rand was a woman who worked her way up to the top; there were a lot of people who tried to bring her down. Oh yes, so many tried to crush her dreams and make her believe the world was full of people who only cared for themselves and no one else. But she knew better than that so she fought and fought and she had to bump a few of those nasty people down a peg or two but she never once stopped believing in the good of humanity. So now, with a building that has her name on it and a bunch of money she barely even touches, she just spends her days sitting on a bench in the subway. Watching. Observing. Really observing. And that's how she found herself watching two best friends begin the journey of their lives. She had been watching Riley and Maya ever since they first stepped on to that subway a couple of months back. She had observed the way Riley stood there, staring wide eyed at all the sights and sounds and the sea of people weaving in and out. She smiled at the face of excitement and pure wonder Riley had on her face and all of that came just from stepping into a subway.

Evelyn had also seen the way Maya looked at Riley; the way she smiled softly when Riley was going on a rant about how they were going to take on the world and how she would get closer to her and place her hand protectively on her lower back whenever she felt that Riley could somehow be placed in danger. Evelyn saw everything, even things those two girls couldn't see themselves just quite yet. So when the girls finally approached her, Evelyn thought now was as good a chance as ever to help the girls become observers themselves and maybe then, they could start to see that there was more between them than just a friendship.

"Yo Crazy Hat, what goes on in your mind?" Maya shouted as her and Riley made their way to sit down next to the woman who helped them start the Matthews and Hart umbrella foundation. Maya had to admit that the idea was a really good one and it was nice seeing people actually sharing their umbrellas and being nice to one another. It gave Maya hope that there were still good people out in the world, apart from Riley and her family of course. To her, the Matthews were just a different brand of people, a brand of people that were just too good, especially to her. And well to Maya, there really was no one who could compare to Riley so she never tried to compare anyone to her.

"Hmm, I was just thinking about my two favorite dollies!" Evelyn replied, slinging her arms around the two girls and bringing them in for a bone crushing hug.

"We're your only dollies" Maya smirked as she tried to squirm away from Crazy Hat because she couldn't breathe.

"You never know! I could have more than just two dollies. I've travelled the world a lot girls; seen a lot of different things and a lot of different people. It seems like the Matthews and Hart umbrella foundation is doing pretty good" Evelyn said with a smile while watching people giving their umbrellas to whoever needed them, sending small smiles along everyone's way. "Got any more good ideas? You know I love investing in good ideas" Evelyn winked and laughed, patting the girls on their legs.

"I'm leaving all the idea making to Rils here; she's my meal ticket until she gets sick of me" Maya looked over at Riley and winked while Riley just smiled and took Maya's hand.

"I'll never get sick of you" Riley said, her voice so sincere that Maya just had to smile and shake her head at the fact that she got so lucky having Riley as her best friend.

"Then I'm set for life" Maya responded softly, both girls forgetting that Evelyn was there. But Evelyn just smiled and observed and inside of her mind, she was already planning their wedding. Ohhh it was going to be a good one! As they were sitting there, Riley's phone went off so she reached into her pocket to see who had texted her.

"Dad says it's almost time for dinner. Are you coming, Maya?"  
>"Do I ever pass up free food?" Maya said with a grin. The two girls stood up but before they could leave, Evelyn grabbed Maya's arm and pulled her back down.<p>

"You run along and wait for the subway, dolly. I've got to share a couple of words with this beautiful blond right here. I promise it won't take long." Riley cocked her head to one side, a bit confused but she shrugged and moved farther away down the platform, away from her best friend and Crazy Hat.

"Geez, what was that for? You almost pulled my arm off" Maya responded with a scowl once Riley had moved away from them. Evelyn laughed but then she got real serious; her eyes were glued to Maya's and Maya would be lying if she said she didn't feel just a little bit freaked out.

"Now you listen here, dolly. I've been watching you two girls. And you guys are really good friends to each other. You care for her like you've never cared for someone, not even your own mother, am I right?" Evelyn asked and Maya shook her head slowly in agreement, not sure where this was going.

"Well if that's the case, then don't let her go. You hear me? No matter what; I don't care if you guys fight or if you ever get scared about something concerning her. Or if you ever think you're not good enough for her and she'd be better off without you then you stop that! You stop that thinking and you fight for her. And you never let her go. Because what you two have is something special, something a lot of people will spend their entire lives trying to find. Don't give it up, okay?" Maya looked at Crazy Hat and for a moment, she forgot how to speak because she felt as though she knew something about her and Riley that even Maya didn't know.

"Riley is my best friend and I know I'm incredibly lucky to have her and I'm not going to let her go but I think there's more behind what you're telling me. What are you trying to tell me, Crazy Hat?"

"You'll figure it out. Maybe not right now and maybe not soon but eventually. And I'll be right here, waiting for the day that you do. Now run along, dolly. She's waiting." Maya, wide eyed and really confused, just shook her head and stood up, quickly making her way toward Riley who turned around and smiled her dazzling smile that was always on her face whenever she saw Maya. And something in Maya's mind clicked for a second before it went away and it left Maya feeling slightly unnerved but warm for some reason.

"What did Crazy Hat want to talk to you about?" Riley asked as she linked her arm through Maya's.

"I'm not sure but eventually, I'll figure it out" Maya said as they stepped into the subway together and had the doors close behind them with Evelyn watching from afar, a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><em>4 years later<em>

"Crazy Hat!" Maya yelled as she plopped herself down next to one of her favorite persons, a smile stretching across her face.

"Oooo dolly, someone's happy today! What's got you in such a good mood? Where's my other little dolly?" Evelyn asked, a knowing smirk on her face as she watched Maya let out a contented sigh and her face light up even more at the mention of her best friend.

"She's actually at home. Getting ready."

"For what?"

"Our first date" Maya said shyly, a small smile adorning her face as she bit her lip. Evelyn just sat up straighter, her eyes twinkling and her smile growing bigger and bigger as the seconds passed by.

"You finally figured it out huh?"

"Yeah. Yeah I did. It took forever and I feel like I wasted so much time that I've could have spent with Riley, you know, as a couple."

"You just weren't ready, dolly. And neither was she. I told you you'd figure it out. All you needed was a little time. But you got the girl, didn't you?" Maya looked down at her lap and then looked back up at Evelyn, her eyes bright and determined and full of hope. "Yeah I did" she said softly, "and I'm never letting her go."


End file.
